Reunited
by Roxie-Shattered'Soul
Summary: Roxie moved to New York to get away from a bad memory, but has her past finally caught up to her?


Roxie was just leaving her tour of NYU, when she was frozen and stopped dead in her tracks. _"Oh my God, it isn't really…" _

"_**Hey! Why the hell did you just stop?" **_Her friend Deanna asked as she walked around Roxie and stepping in her line of sight, pulling her from her own thoughts.

Roxie tried to look around her friend, but Deanna kept moving in front of her. _**"Dee! Please stand still."**_ She grabbed hold of her friend and looked over her. She signed and looked back at her friend.

With a raised brow Deanna prompted, _**"Well, why the hell did you just stop? AND what are you looking at; did you see a hot college guy or something?" **_

Roxie blinked a few times waiting for the interrogation to end. Once the questions finally ceased, she cleared her throat and spoke softly, _**"I…I stopped because I thought I saw a ghost from my past." **_She zoned out to visions of her past. To someone she once called her best friend, to when she was hurt on so many levels. The part of her past she never spoke about. _"Is my past going to really catch up with me?" _She asked herself, anxiety starting to set in. Was she ready for that? It's been years since all of that had happened, and she did say before she graduated she would try to mend a broken friendship. Was that time now, or was she just seeing things?

"_**Well who did you think you saw? An old boyfriend, an old friend, who?" **_Deanna asked, pulling Roxie out of her ravine.

Roxie's heart started to speed up, like it always did when people asked about her past. _**"Uh, just…I just…nothing. It was nothing." **_Not looking at her friend, she proceeded forward and headed toward her car.

Once they got in the car and Roxie started it, she reached for her radio, so she could get lost in the music. Just as she got ready to turn it on Deanna moved her hand away.

"_**Are you that adamant about talking about your past? Really, what happened to make you not want to talk?" **_Deanna asked exasperated. She's been wanting to know about Roxie's past since she moved to New York five years ago. All she knew was she moved from Canada, was really smart, and had an eye for the theater since she's a good writer. Even though Roxie knew she wasn't as good as someone she once knew.

Roxie looked at her friend with her mouth set in a hard line. _**"There are just some things I don't talk about. The memories…they aren't worth the emotions. I would rather try to forget." **_

Deanna shook her head slightly, _**"You have to talk to someone. You obviously have some underlying issues from it. You won't date; you have bad dreams…well that's when you actually sleep. Which you hardly do! You throw yourself into school work or working on plays." **_

Roxie knew her friend was just caring about her. But she wouldn't understand if she did tell her. When she told her parents, they tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. But it never would have happened if it weren't for her.

Roxie bit on her bottom lip and exhaled softly, _**"You weren't there, you wouldn't understand. Now, let's just go back to the hotel." **_

In the short distance it took to drive to the hotel, they rode in an awkward silence. Roxie pulled into a space in front of the doors. _**"Well let's go check in. Then maybe take a nap."**_ Roxie suggested as she turned the car of and held onto the keys.

Deanna didn't say anything as she got out of the car; instead she went straight to the trunk. Roxie sighed as she hit the trunk release button and got out of the car locking it as she joined her friend at the rear of the car.

Once they had their bags and shut the trunk, they headed inside and proceeded to check in. Roxie handed over the card her dad gave her to use for the room and whatever else they would need.

"_**Here are your key cards. Your room is number 113 on the fourth floor. The elevators around the corner will take you there. If you need anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to call." **_The girl behind the desk said handing them the key card.

Roxie set her bag down and took the little pamphlet that held their keys. _**"Thanks." **_She said softly as she picked her bag back up and then led her and Deanna to the elevators to go to their room.

The short elevator ride to their floor was once again in silence. Once the elevator stopped, Deanna got out first and followed the doors in search of their room. Roxie followed slowly behind, she knew her friend was upset at her for never wanting to talk about the past. But she would either be over sympathetic or tell her it wasn't her fault. To save the wasted breath it was just easier not to talk about it.

"_**Key, please."**_ Deanna stated as she stood in front of their door. Roxie didn't even notice how far down the hallway they were. She took the pamphlet in her hand and grabbed one of the key cards out. Without saying anything, Deanna took it and swiped it across the lock, which allowed them in the room.

"_**It was nice of your dad to let us get a hotel so we can experience college life. Plus, he got us a big room! We even have our own kitchen!" **_Deanna continued to speak adamantly about the room. As Roxie made her way to the room, placing her bag at the end of the bed she chose. She proceeded to take off her shoes and set them next to the bed. If she had a private room she would strip down to nothing to sleep. But since Deanna would be in the bed next to her, she just took her jeans off, leaving her in a plain black shirt and her black bra and thong. She got under the covers and got comfortable.

"_**Well you know my dad, he would rather be in denial than admit that his daughter likes to party and drink. Therefore, providing a room, of course, with my dad he always has to go all out." **_Roxie yelled from the room in reply to Deanna. _**"I'm going to try to take a nap. Wake me if you get bored and want to leave." **_

Not hearing anything from Deanna except her turning on the TV, meant she heard her so she would leave Roxie alone to try to sleep. Roxie closed her eyes and for once she was a sleep in a matter of seconds.

"_Just go in the tree house to get out of the rain. It's not thundering or lightning out." Roxie heard his voice and began to climb up into the tree house in her black skirt, black low cut top and heels, as he climbed up behind her._

_Once inside she moved out of the way for him to climb in and shut the door, giving them more of a floor to sit on. She looked over at him, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee; his are casually draped over it as he leaned back on his other arm. His black hair, wet, but swept just out of his eyes. She couldn't deny how good he looked, even now. Her heart panged, how was it possible that she was in love with her best friend?_

"_Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked with a hint of a smirk tugging on his lips at the mere memory. _

_Roxie blushed, of course she remembered. That wasn't something you just forgot. "Yes. It was the first time either of us had sex." She said the words and a chill ran through her. It wasn't like everyone said it would be. It was like their bodies knew each other, it wasn't awkward. It was right. _

"_You look cold. Here take my jacket." He shrugged out his black leather jacket and leaned in front of her. He put the jacket behind her and draped it over her shoulders. He was just inches from her. His green eyes looked intently into her blue eyes. _

"_Th—Thanks." She stumbled out breathlessly. His close proximity made her nervous. She didn't want to do something he didn't want to. He did have a girlfriend. Soon she was pulled out of her reverie as she felt his lips softly against her, kissing her fiercely. Roxie slowly traced her hands up the fabric of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_He was now leaning her backwards until finally her back was against the hardwood floors. He slipped his tongue in her mouth; now their tongues were doing their own dance; entwining and massaging each other. Roxie felt her legs being spread opened, his hands traced their way up and under her skirt. He was tracing the thin fabric if her thong, as if waiting for permission. She could only think of one way to let him know how badly she wanted him._

_She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, once again running her hands on the fabric of his shirt, she moved downward until she got to his belt. With ease, she soon had it unbuckled and soon after had his jeans unfastened. Slowly, she pulled them down as far as she could; she traced her hands back up and allowed them to graze over his cock from the fabric of his boxers. It was hard, rock hard. Roxie put her hand down the front of his boxers and slowly begun to stroke his entire length. A moan escaped his lips. _

_He was no longer looking for permission. It seemed like it was all done in one swift movement; he removed her hand, he tugged his boxers down causing his erection to jerk freely. He pushed her panties aside and quickly thrust his full length deep inside her. A loud moan escaped her lips. Roxie couldn't help it; her need was finally being met. _

_Slowly, agonizingly slow, he thrust in and out of her in rhythm. He pulls away from the kiss, his arms on either side of her head, fully extended. He hovered over her, his green eyes looking into her eyes as he slowly increased his speed while still keeping his rhythm. _

"_**I want you, Roxie." **_His green eyes blazed into hers.

Roxie now found herself walking. She had just received a text from him saying he was honest about everything to his girlfriend and he couldn't get her to calm down. Now his girlfriend new about their hook up in the tree house; of course she was going to be upset, Roxie was supposed to be her friend. She even admitted to Roxie that she would never get in the middle of Roxie and his friendship, but she was jealous. She was jealous of how close they were and the way he looked at Roxie, like there was something more, even though he always told her he loved her and Roxie always reminded her of that.

Roxie was pulled out of her revere as she heard him yelling. She looked up in time to see his girlfriend take off as he continued to yell after her. That's when she seen it, her friend, his girlfriend get hit by an oncoming car. Chills went through Roxie's body; the sound of the hit would be something she would never forget. The next thing Roxie heard was a piercing scream.

"_**Roxie! Roxie! Wake up!" **_Deanna shook her friend, alarm in her voice. _**"Wake up!" **_

Roxie's eyes fluttered and soon opened wide with fear. She sat straight up her heart was racing and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"_**It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" **_Deanna asked softly, concern in her eyes.

Roxie couldn't find her voice to answer, she simply nodded. She didn't want to talk about it and she knew if she didn't speak up and change the subject, then her friend would be asking about it.

Roxie cleared her throat and reached for her phone. _**"Feel like going to a party?" **_She didn't wait for an answer as she sent a text to the guy who gave them the tour around NYU.

****Ryan, its Roxie. You said to text if we were looking to experience college parties. Deanna and I are looking to distress, any parties tonight?****

She didn't have to wait long to get her answer and an address. She hopped out of her bed with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"_**Let's find something to ware. We've got a party to go to." **_Roxie grabbed her bag and placed it on the end of her bed as she looked for the perfect outfit.

Roxie laid out her short, strapless, black dress. She grabbed out her black heels, and then she grabbed her small jewelry bag and pulled out her spiked bracelet, her skull and cross bone necklace. Roxie stepped back to view the outfit. Happy with how it looked, she scooped it all up and went to change into the bathroom, to give Deanna space to fine her outfit and change.

Roxie changed, put her make-up on; her lips had clear gloss on them as for her eyes, they looked smoky and her cheeks had a hint of blush. Her Cat Valentine, red hair cascaded around her shoulders. She knew it would turn a few heads, she always got that and tonight she would use that to her advantage. She wanted to get wasted and have a meaningless one night stand, anything really to get her mind off her dream.

She walked out of the bathroom to see her friend read in a low cut shirt with a skull splashed across the front of it, short black shorts, heels and her blonde and black dip dyed hair cascaded around her shoulders.

"_**You look hot, Dee!" **_Roxie said with a smile as she walked back over to her bag and pulled out a black wristlet. She switched her credit card, phone, ID and key card into the wristlet.

"_**We can hail a taxi when we get outside." **_Roxie said as she put the wristlet on and walked to the door.

"_**Rox, your ass is almost hanging out. I know your legs look good in this dress. But do you want to call attention to yourself with college guys?" **_Deanna voiced with a raised eyebrow.

Roxie opened the door and smiled. _**"I'm looking to have a great time, my dress will be fine." **_She held the door opened and gestured for her friend to go first. Once Deanna was in the hall, Roxie walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Both girls made their way to the elevator and headed to the main lobby.

Once they made it outside the hotel, Roxie got them a taxi and gave the drive the address she needed. Both girls sat in the back in silence, neither of them wanted to say anything that could be overheard.

"_**We're here." **_The driver finally said as they pulled in front of a big house, _must be a frat party, _Roxie thought as she handed her credit card to the driver to swipe. Once it was handed back to her, she opened the door and climbed out. She put her card back up as her friend got out and shut the door.

"_**Ready to party? No turning back now." **_Roxie said a smile spread on her face but her eyes looked dark. She looped her arm with Deanna's and led her to the front door of the house.

They opened the door and walked in, the music was loud and people were dancing, drinking and hooking up. _**"Roxie! You made it!"**_ Roxie looked up to see Ryan headed towards them with three cups.

He was cute, faded haircut, polo shirt, loose fitted jeans, clean white shoes. But he wasn't her type, he was typical preppy guy. Maybe the perfect guy to have a one night stand with, only the night would tell.

Once he was closer, Deanna and she grabbed a cup he offered them.

"_**Thanks. Glad we could make it. Thanks for letting us com." **_Roxie had to shout over the music.

Both girls took a long drink of cool vodka. _**"Have a look around. There's a bunch going on, there is beer pong outside along with the keg and the beer funnel. I'll be around and catch up with you in a little bit. Nice dress Roxie." **_Ryan winked as he started to head towards a group of girls who were dancing.

A few drinks later, Roxie was stumbling up some stairs to find a room to just sit in silence. As she reached the top of the landing, she felt someone grab hold of her elbow, and was leading her to a door.

The room was empty and the only light was coming through the window from the lights outside. She heard the door shut and found her back being pressed up against the wall. Roxie looked up to see if it was Ryan, had he come back? A gasp escaped her mouth, the first thing she saw were his green eyes. Those green eyes, the eyes of her past, and the ones she just revisited in her dream. Her mind didn't get a chance to process as she soon found his lips were on hers, kissing her with such a need.

Soon her dress was being hiked up as this guy lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection against her. She blinked her eyes open; she could feel his BARE erection against her. When had he taken his jeans and boxers off?

He pushed her panties aside and thrust deep into her. She moaned against his lips. She could feel him smirk, before she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Lust took over him, as he thrust quickly in and out of her in rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she slide her hands down the back of his shirt and dug her nails into him. _**"Fuck!" **_She screamed out as he pounded into her harder. His grip tightened onto her as he groaned in pleasure. It's been so long since she's had sex, it felt so good. She felt her climax rising, her walls clenched around his cock, _oh no,_ she thought to herself. She had to resist, it was too soon.

As if he knew, he carried her away from the wall and laid her on the bed. His hands on either side of her head, his arms extended as he hovered over her. Roxie looked up at him. He had long black hair and those green eyes looked so familiar, they blazed into her. He smirked again and thrust hard into her, causing her to scream out.

His lips found her neck as he kissed and nibbled her there. He found his rhythm again, as he quickly thrusted in and out her. There was something gnawing at her, her mind kept going back to his eyes. Instead of worrying about it, Roxie gave herself over to the pleasure. She brought her hips up to meet his, causing them both to moan. _**"I want you, Roxie." **_She heard the words, but mentally shook it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Again she felt her walls clenching around his cock. _**"Cum for me, Roxie!" **_He demanded through clenched teeth. It was as if her body was made to obey him, she soon felt her juiced drench his cock, as she felt the warmth of his seed explode deep within her. He collapsed next to her, both out of breath. Soon Roxie felt her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it, she passed out.

"_**I want you, Roxie." **_The voice echoed in her mind. Roxie shot up and blinked, the room was so bright. Once her eyes had adjusted and last nights blurred events played in her mind and the vision of those green eyes gnawed at her. Roxie looked over, realization hit her hard as she seen those same green eyes staring at her. She couldn't find her voice; her heart was racing so fast. At an almost whisper, she finally spoke, _**"Eli?" **_


End file.
